The present invention relates generally to welding systems, and particularly to an arc welding system that has a welding gun that is configurable for use with a MIG welding system and with a submerged arc welding system.
Arc welding is a method of joining two pieces of metal into one solid piece. An arc welding system typically comprises an electric power supply coupled to a welding gun housing an electrode. The electric power supply typically includes a conductive cable and a clamp for securing the conductive cable to a target metal to be welded. The target metal and conductive cable complete an electrical circuit between the electrode and the power supply when the electrode is placed against the target metal. The completion of the electrical circuit produces an arc between the electrode and target metal. The heat of the electric arc is concentrated and the heat of the arc melts the target metals. A filler material, e.g. the molten electrode, is added while the target metals are molten. The molten mass then cools and solidifies into one piece.
MIG (Metal Inert Gas) welding is one type of arc welding. MIG welding is also referred to as xe2x80x9cwire-feedxe2x80x9d or GMAW (Gas Metal Arc Welding). In MIG welding, a metal wire is used as the electrode to produce the arc. The wire is shielded by an inert gas and the metal wire acts as the filler for the weld. The inert gas is used to shield the point of contact of the electrode from outside contaminants and gases that may react with the molten material of the weld. Non-inert gases, such as CO2, also may be used in MIG welding systems.
The wire and gas are typically fed through a hand-held welding gun. The welding gun enables a user to control the welding process. Typically, the wire and gas are fed to the welding gun from a power source coupled to a wire feeder and a source of gas, such as a gas cylinder. The welding gun, typically, has a switch, or trigger, that is coupled to the wire feeder. When the trigger is operated, gas and wire are fed through the handle from the gas cylinder and wire feeder, respectively. The welding gun enables the user to direct the gas and wire to the desired location on the target metals.
Submerged Arc Welding is another type of arc welding. In submerged arc welding, a granular flux, rather than a gas, is used. Typically, the flux is fed from a reservoir to the welding gun through a power source coupled to a wire feeder. The wire completes the electrical circuit and creates an arc to melt the object metal. In submerged arc welding, the actual point of metal fusion and the arc are submerged within flux. Typically, the flux is a granular composition of chemical and metallic materials that is continuously deposited just ahead of the electrode. The electrical current melts the electrode to form the weld puddle. The portion of the flux that is adjacent to the electrode tip and the puddle will melt, forming a slag layer that refines the weld and excludes air. Melted flux that has solidified is removed easily. Additionally, unmelted flux is reusable. Typically, the wire and flux also are fed through a welding handle. The welding handle, typically, has a switch, or trigger, that is coupled to the power source/wire feeder. When the trigger is operated, the flux and wire are fed through the handle from the wire feeder.
Currently, welding guns for MIG welding systems cannot be used with submerged arc welding systems. The entire welding gun must be replaced when changing the welding application from MIG welding to submerged arc welding, and vice versa. There exists a need for a welding gun that is adaptable for use with gas feed systems, such as MIG welding systems, and with flux feed systems, such as submerged arc welding systems.
Additionally, various components of welding guns will wear out over time. For example, a liner is typically used to guide the wire into the welding gun. The liner will fail over time due to the abrasive action of the wire moving through the inside of the liner. Additionally, the nozzles used to direct the flow of flux towards the target will be eroded over time due to the flow of flux. Current submerged arc welding guns are not adapted to having a user replace worn components. There exists a need for a submerged arc welding gun that enables a user to replace consumable portions of the welding gun.
The present technique provides a novel welding system and method designed to respond to such needs. According to one aspect of the present technique, a welding gun is featured. The welding gun comprises a welding handle and a plurality of interchangeable assemblies securable to the welding handle to enable the welding gun to be configured for operation in a plurality of welding applications. A first interchangeable assembly enables the welding gun to receive gas and wire. A second interchangeable assembly enables the welding gun to receive flux and wire.
According to another aspect of the present invention, a submerged arc welding conversion assembly is featured. The submerged arc welding conversion assembly enables the welding gun to be converted from use as a welding gun for a MIG welding system to use as a welding gun for a submerged arc welding system.
According to another aspect of the present invention, a welding system is featured. The welding system comprises a power supply, a welding gun, and a cable. The welding gun comprises a handle and a first neck assembly that is securable to the handle. The first neck assembly enables the welding gun to be used to perform submerged arc welding. The cable is operable to convey a wire from the power supply to the welding gun. The wire is electrically coupled to the power supply.
According to another aspect of the present invention, a multi-application welding gun system is featured. The welding gun system comprises a welding gun and a removable cable. The welding gun comprises a handle, a first neck assembly, a second neck assembly, and a removable cable. The first neck assembly is securable to the handle and is adapted to receive gas and electrode wire and then direct the gas and electrode wire to a desired location. The second neck assembly is securable to the handle and is adapted to receive flux and electrode wire and then direct the flux and electrode wire to a desired location. The removable cable assembly is operable to convey gas, flux, and electrode wire to the welding gun.
According to another aspect of the present invention, a welding cable assembly is featured. The welding cable assembly is operable to couple a wire electrode, gas, and flux to a welding gun.
According to another aspect of the present invention, a method of operating a welding system is featured. The method comprises the act of selecting one of a MIG welding configuration or a submerged arc welding configuration for a welding gun. The method also comprises the act of securing a MIG welding or a submerged arc welding specific assembly to a common welding handle so as to configure the welding gun for the selected welding configuration.
According to another aspect of the present invention, a method of enabling a user to replace damaged components of a submerged arc welding gun is featured. The method comprises the act of disassembling the submerged arc welding gun to access the damaged component. The method also comprises the acts of replacing the damaged component; and reassembling the submerged arc welding gun.